Na na na, nana na naa na
Na na na, nana na naa na was the fourth episode of the YoGPoD, released on the 7th March 2009. It was created and produced by Simon and Lewis, also featuring Hannah. The episode is thirty-two minutes and one second in length. The episode begins with Simon reading from his Ripley's Believe it or Not book. The duo then perform well-known songs in the Katamari Damacy style of replacing all the words with "Na" (hence the title) and end the episode by watching a video of a Russian man falling off a tractor, later named by Simon as "Russian Arse". The episode also includes the conception of the "Letters from the Yognau(gh)ts" segment of the show after Lewis received correspondence from a rather strange young lady who possesses a very weak bladder. Official Description "The guys cover the usual bum chat with generous amounts of fluff and singing." Transcript ---- Music starts playing Intro: Hello, and welcome to YOGSCAST. Simon: "Hello! You are listening...to the YogPod!" That's a bit like Terry Wogan! Lewis laughs Simon: How did it turn into Terry Wogan!? "You're listening, me hearties, to the YogPod." See, when I try and do Terry Wogan, it doesn't sound anything like him, but when I try and do a Welsh accent, it ends up sounding like Terry Wogan. Music fades out Liner: '''Lewis:' You're listening, to the YogPod.'' Simon: Wow. This is from, um, Ripley's Believe It or Not big compendium book of facts. Lewis: Is it like, 1984 edition? Like, you got it for your third birthday or something? Simon: No. It's a... it's a- Sound of book opening Simon: Jesus, can you hear that? Hear me opening the fucking book? Um, it's a... it's a fairly new book, but obviously... I mean, it's got a story from 1985 in there, so... it's... Lewis: Did your mother buy it for you? For Christmas? One year? Simon: No, I had to buy it myself. For Christmas. Lewis: Why did you buy it yourself!? Oh, you bought it yourself for Christmas? Simon: Are you asking me why I went out and bought a book for myself? Lewis: No... Simon: Is that a weird thing to do? Lewis (overlapping Simon): Just a big book of fucking facts? Simon (mocking Lewis): "You went out and bought a book!? For yourself!? What, a book?" Lewis: Why didn't you buy the Guinness Book of Records? Surely, that's a superior reference book? Simon: No, it's shit though. It's boring, it's full of people who just, you know, are in the record books for eating a lot of pies. Yeah, well done. Well done there, you ate a lot of pies. 'Grats. Well done. Lewis: Or like... Simon: F-T-W M-8 Lewis: ...grew their fingernails out for like, ten years. Simon: There's probably something in here about that. There's something about a guy who grow... grows horns. Lewis: Well, we'll get to it eventually. So don't worry about finding it. Simon laughs Simon: Is that it? We're just gonna read from this book? Just over and over again through the thousands of little articles? Oh, I've got such a good anecdote about library finds! Oh, everybody's got a story, haven't they, about library finds? Lewis laughs Lewis: I don't know, I don't think I have! Simon: Oh, come on, how can you not have a tale? A long, wonderful, winding, feral cat of a tail? Lewis: I'm banned from telling... anecdotes anyway on the YogPod. After that awful, snow anecdote that I told that just went on forever, and eventually got cut- Simon: I- Lewis: -which is the reason why we're not doing a Snowcast Part 2. Simon: If... the thing is, it had no real point to it. It had... it was a very odd story. Very odd! It had no hook. It... I mean, there was nothing interesting about it at all. There was... there was no, like, conflict or drama or irony... Lewis: There was no moral. Simon: ...or humour. I've learned nothing from it. It was a complete waste of time. Totally. I di... I came away from that story... just older, but no wiser. Lewis laughs Lewis: Just older. Simon: D'you know what, I've got a massive grey patch, in my beard. It's very odd. 'Cause I'm only thirty. Lewis: Is it yoghurt? Simon: I've got this big fuckin' patch. Huh, is it yoghurt? What did you say!? Simon and Lewis chuckle Lewis: Yeah, is it yoghurt? Simon: It's not yoghurt! Why would I keep yoghurt in my beard? That's weird... that's a very- Lewis: Not keep it, just like, splash it on your face when you were, you know, eating. Simon: Splash? Can you even splash yoghurt? I mean, it's quite a viscous liquid, isn't it? Lewis laughs Lewis: Well, I'm sure, if you like, were swimming in yoghurt, you could splash someone with the... the yoghurt. Simon: Where are you... where would you go swimming in yoghurt!? Lewis: Actually, if you were swimming, like- Simon: Where are you going that you are... Lewis: No, just theoretically imagine that there was a swimming pool full of yoghurt, right? Could you splash someone with the yoghurt? Simon: What the fuck are you talking about? What are you talking about? A... a swimming... a swimming pool full of yoghurt? Lewis: This is a really good question! It's like a scientific question. Simon: So... I mean, this... this is gonna be- Lewis: Can you splash yoghurt? Simon: Is this like, some zen philosophical thing? Lewis: No! Simon: Is there some point to this that I'm not getting? Lewis: Serious scientific question - can you splash yoghurt... onto your beard? Simon: Can you s... I mean, there is kind of... really liquid-y, water-y yoghurt, which you get in like, bottles, isn't there? Uh... what was that called? Yop? Was it yop? Yop. Yop. Yop. Lewis laughs Lewis: Oh god! Yop? Simon: That was odd, wasn't it? It was just... it was liquid-y, weird, water-y yoghurt. You just drink! Drink yoghurt! You just chug it down. Lewis: I think things like that are designed for your children's lunchbox. Simon (singing): YOP! ME MAMA! YOP! YOP! YE MAMA! YOP FOR WHEN DE MORNING COME! Lewis: Goodness me. Simon: That was the advert. Lewis: That was certainly out of tune enough to warrant being on the YogPod. Simon: What? I tried to actually sing that in tune... Lewis: You sounded like... umm... who's that black guy who died recently? Simon (singing): HELLO? Lewis: No, not Lionel Richie... Barry White! You sounded like Barry White. Simon: Barry White died recently? Lewis: Yeah! Simon: Let's check this... hmm, six years ago. He died six years ago! Lewis and Simon laugh Lewis: Six years ago! Oh dear. Simon: How is that recent? How is that recent!? Six years ago!? Lewis: Why'd you... why'd you pick up on stuff? That's relatively recent! Simon: Wikipedia, man. Wikipedia. Like, I can call you on any bullshit fact, that you throw at me. "Died recently." See, that, that immediately got my alarm bells ringing there. Lewis laughs Lewis: What'd you... oh god... 2003... Simon: So, you're saying... you're saying I sound like an out-of-tune, dead, large, black man? Lewis: Yes, yes. When you did the Yop advert song. Simon: God, how... how come we're talking about yoghurt again? Lewis: I didn't say I didn't like it! I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I j... I enjoyed it, man. It was great. Simon: D'you want me to serenade you? Lewis: Go on then. Simon (singing): Hello? Lewis: Hi. Simon (singing): Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes! Na na na na duh duh duh... Simon trails off and hums the next few lines of the song Simon: I can't actually remember the lyrics. I just thought I'd point that out. In case you didn't catch on to the fact. Simon laughs Lewis: I thought that was... I thought they were the lyrics. Those, just, random, sort of, dum dee dum noises. Simon: No, I mean, Lionel Richie from... you know, he was from the days where they had proper lyrics to songs and they di... just didn't, you know, sing "Na na na na na." Lewis: Ohhh yeah, not like nowadays. God. Simon: Like... yeah, like Tina Barrett's new song, for example. Lewis: Fucking music these days. Simon: And the... the theme music from, um... Katamari... Damacy Lewis: What? Simon: God... you know, the... the game that you play, that you... you like, roll up things... and there's like, a king of the stars. Lewis: What? Simon: Have you not heard of this game? Lewis: Hang on. Hang on. Are you... Simon: Katamari? Lewis: You're talking about that... that weird, green, monster-y shape, with like, a massive... cylinder cheeks thing. It's like a teletubby. Simon: Yeah! The king. Yeah! Lewis: But, like, it's green. And they're all weird creatures, and there's some sort of... Japanese game, that's just become a massive 4chan meme. Simon: Oh god, is it? The music's quite good. You know, it's like... Naaaaa nana na na na na nana nanana. Lewis: 'Na na nana na na na na nana na na nananana... What's- that's- that's something completely different. da da da dada da da da da dadadada '''Simon: '''Nananananananana... Is that- isn't that airwolf? '''Lewis: '''Airwooolf, dudududu Airwooolf- ''Simon laughs '''Lewis: Dudududududu dudu dudu du du du duuu Simon: That's Black Beauty! That's black beauty... Lewis laughs Simon: I mean Airwolf was black and it was beautiful, but it wasn't a horse! Lewis: Well identified that that was black beauty. I don't know why that was in my head... Simon: Okay airwolf is... naaaa na na *laughs* nana na na naaaa Lewis laughs Lewis: Stop it! Oh for fuck's sake! You can't sing... Simon: (In the Lionel Richie voice) Hellooo...Sorry, j- just crapping myself a bit there. Lewis: It goes, (Dus Airwolf theme) Simon: No you have to say na... na! Simon and Lewis attempt to Na Airwolf theme in unison Simon and Lewis Laugh Simon: That is terrible! We were singing at different points in the fucking tune! Lewis: Oh man Airwolf... Simon: Oh god, Night Rider but with a helicopter, wasn't it? Simon: Okay, think of a famous song. A really famous song that everybody knows. Lewis: Love in this Club by Usher featuring Young Jeezy Simon: (chuckles) What?! Wow, w- okay, that- that was- I was thinking it would be something by the Beatles but that's good... that's good as well. Okay now do it only using the word "na". Sing. Sing the song with nas. Lewis: ("Nas" the beat of Love in this Club) ''The problem is, is rapping with the word "na" is a bit more awkward. '''Simon:' (laughing) What because "na" doesn't rhyme with "na"? Lewis: (Chuckles) No I'm not saying that it would be awkward in the actual, like semantics of the lyrics. I mean if you had to write it down it would be very simple. Simon: I mean, you just- yeah, I mean you just copy and paste the word na 200 times. Simon "nas" What is love by Haddaway Lewis: What is love? Baby don't hurt me. (laughs) Simon laughs Simon: Yes! Yes! Haddaway! Lewis: That was brilliant Simon: aaah wow. Lewis: Is it my turn? Simon: I feel much better about myself now. Yes it's your turn (11:20) ---- Category:Episodes Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:YoGPoD